My Eternity
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Trowa/Wufei. Bajo la luz de las estrellas, a la luz del fuego de un accidente de tránsito, la vida se arriesga y no se piensa mientras los últimos momentos de dos corazones intentan pasar juntos hacia la eternidad. Yaoi
1. Bajo la luz de las estrellas

**My Eternity**

**…**

**-A donde me llevas?**

**-A un lugar que estoy seguro, te gustará ver de diferente manera**

**Wufei asintió levemente y se recargó en la espalda de Trowa, cerrando sus pequeños ojos mientras las ráfagas de viento provocadas por la velocidad de la motocicleta en la cual iban ambos, movían su cabello, al tiempo que se dirigían hacia algún lugar a donde fuera que el otro deseara llevarle. Iban por la orilla de una montaña cuyas laderas eran suaves y verdes y pocos árboles crecían… realmente, era un sitio bello aunque no podía contemplarse en todo su esplendor, debido a la oscuridad de la noche que en esos momentos los cubría.**

**Las estrellas parecían un hermoso tapiz de brillantes, iluminandolos y haciéndoles pensar que todo era hermoso… que todo era eterno, tan eterno como lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro… pero… no todo podía ser así… el destino era demasiado cruel… mas que la mismísima guerra…**

**Repentinamente, una luz amarilla se atravesó al carril donde iban ambos chicos. Wufei abrió los ojos espantado, para aferrarse a la espalda del chico de ojos verdes y luego, apretó los ojos fuertemente… no deseaba ver… **

**Nada. No sentía nada… a momentos, un poco de mareo, un extraño picor en la nuca… un inquietante y lejano dolor, que se perdía a través de la niebla producida por el shock y aquel caliente y vital líquido que se le escapaba cada vez mas, comenzando a minar lentamente su vida…**

**El dolor atravesó su cuerpo de manera repentina, haciéndole gemir a duras penas… casi no podía hablar… casi no podía moverse… Trowa… donde estaba Trowa en aquellos momentos?. La dura realidad le saltó a la mente y en segundos, levantó un poco la cabeza mirando alrededor. Había fuego, un líquido extraño brotando de un camión que al parecer había volcado, comenzando a incendiarse… un poco mas lejos, la motocicleta completamente destruida… forzó la vista, a pesar de que solo le provocaba mas dolor de cabeza, en especial la brillante luz de las llamas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.**

**El cuerpo de Trowa se encontraba mas adelante, tirado casi en la orilla de la carretera, inmóvil, sin dar señales de vida; haciendo un enorme esfuerzo el joven dragón comenzó a arrastrarse por el pavimento, intentando llegar hasta donde su amado se encontraba.**

**Intentó llamarlo, pero sin resultados… no podía articular palabra alguna así como de que estaba seguro de que el chico no respondería a su voz; estiró un brazo para intentar alcanzarle, mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de su blanco rostro. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño. Mientras se arrastraba, volteó un poco y se dio cuenta de que nada de la cintura hacia abajo respondía; su cuerpo estaba completamente torcido… parecía que se había roto la cadera y debido al shock en el que aún permanecía, el dolor no se había hecho presente en su plenitud.**

**Continuó arrastrandose, haciendo fuerza con los brazos hasta que llego al lado de su amado. Le tocó el rostro con los dedos, volteándole ligeramente hacia arriba… todavía respiraba, aunque sangraba de la cabeza, al parecer, solo era eso, no tenía nada mas grave. **

**Sus cascos… donde se encontraban? Miró nuevamente alrededor, estos se encontraban varios metros mas adelante, casi destruidos dando fe de la fuerza con que habían sido lanzados del vehículo… tenían muchisima suerte de estar con vida.**

**Sonrió un poco, mientras la luz del fuego comenzaba a iluminar el sitio a su alrededor… lo conocía… si, estaba seguro… había sido aquel sitio. Volvió a llorar, sonriendo un poco dándose cuenta de donde se encontraban… así que ahí era a donde lo había querido llevar Trowa… y justo en su aniversario… Un ruido a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó: el camión que los había atropellado estaba a punto de estallar por las llamas y ellos no podían moverse; en un acto desesperado y angustiado, haciendo mucho esfuerzo levantó su propio cuerpo con la fuerza de sus brazos, hasta colocarse encima del chico de cabello castaño, cubriéndole.**

**-Perdóname Trowa- susurró al tiempo de que cerraba los ojos y aquel vehículo estallaba, enviando su material incandescente hacia todas partes, a la vez que varios objetos pesados comenzaron a llover como granizo, cayendo uno de estos exactamente donde se encontraban los chicos…**

**…..FLASH BACK…**

**La luz de la hoguera iluminaba aquellos ojos negros, que miraban el fuego sin mostrar expresión alguna, fuera de la decepción que sentía hacia sí mismo por haber perdido una batalla, que él consideraba fácil de ganar, al igual que su misión.**

**Había fallado. Y lo peor aún, es que estuvo a punto de morir y su enemigo, en lugar de acabar con él le había dejado vivir para recordar todos los días, la vergüenza de haber perdido… ante su enemigo… ante él… ante quien lo había humillado y tendría que seguir viendo una y otra vez en sus pesadillas.**

**Gruñó y se recargó entre sus manos, furioso consigo mismo mientras el ruido de hojas al romperse le indicó que alguien se acercaba de manera lenta; Trowa Barton se acercó al chino y le tendió lo que parecía ser una taza de metal, con algún líquido oscuro en su interior.**

**-Es café- dijo el chico al notar la cara de duda del chico**

**-Negro?- preguntó Wufei, después de darle un sorbo a aquella amarga, pero cálida y reconfortante bebida**

**-Es bueno para los nervios- dijo simplemente sentandose en un tronco ubicado del lado del primero**

**Wufei apretó aquella taza entre las manos con furia contenida, mientras sus ojos soltaban chispazos.**

**-Yo no estoy nervioso**

**-Por supuesto que no- se corrigió Trowa sonriendo casi sin notarse mientras el chino volvía a su bebida**

**Estuvieron unos segundos mas así, sin hablarse hasta que un delicioso aroma llegó hasta ellos; el joven dragón levantó un poco la vista, siendo notado por el otro que no pudo evitar volver a sonreír de alguna manera… se veía muy curioso.**

**-Es Catherine- dijo el ojiverde cuando parecía que el chino comenzaba a desesperarse un poco por no saber que era- esta preparandonos la cena**

**-Preparandonos?... no tengo hambre, gracias- respondió el chino al tiempo que su estómago le llevaba la contraria, anunciando que en efecto, estaba muy hambriento**

**Trowa movió la cabeza, dirigiendo su vista al líquido de su propia taza, que lanzaba algunos destellos causados por el moverse de las llamas.**

**-Por supuesto**

**Wufei afiló la mirada. Qué acaso Trowa se estaba burlando de él?; cerró los ojos y depositó la taza de metal en el suelo, mientras se acomodaba y se cruzaba de brazos. Si iba a pasar algún tiempo con ese sujeto, mejor intentar estar cómodo.**

**-Porqué… eres así?**

**-Hmm?**

**Wufei abrió los ojos y los dirigió a quien le había soltado aquella pregunta; Trowa se encontraba recargado aun en sus rodillas, observando su café… extraño. No entendía muy bien a qué se refería, pero aparentemente quería iniciar una conversación.**

**Si el pelicastaño deseaba ser sociable, pues bien, no sería el quien tirara por el suelo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para agradarle… después de todo, aquello no sería honorable para alguien como él.**

**-A qué te refieres?- preguntó el dragón después de darle durante algún tiempo varias vueltas en su cabeza a la pregunta, sin encontrarle algún sentido**

**Trowa no movió los ojos de aquel líquido, le dio un trago antes de responder pausadamente, sin prisa.**

**-Que porqué eres así?... pareciera que no disfrutaras de tu vida**

**Wufei suavizó la mirada, al parecer Trowa se estaba preocupando por él; era extraño, generalmente le molestaba muchísimo que otras personas se preocuparan por su causa, en especial un varón, para él era muy vergonzoso pero con Trowa… no lo sentía.**

**-Así fui educado- dijo clavando sus ojos negros en aquellas brillantes llamas, que parecían bailar alegremente ante ellos- se me enseñó a que no es bueno demostrar las emociones, que eso es de débiles… entonces, simplemente, prefiero no demostrar nada**

**-Eso es triste- dijo Trowa mirando el cielo estrellado- no poder demostrar lo que sientes en esos momentos… sé que a todo soldado se nos ha enseñado eso, pero- suspiró- eso no significa que esté bien… que sea lo correcto…**

**El chino lo miró durante algunos segundos, mientras el ojiverde seguía con la mirada perdida en la infinidad de las estrellas… era una escena muy bonita… su cabello de mechón largo, moviendose con el viento… sus ojos verdes, brillando de una manera muy especial… aquella sonrisa que parecía esconderse tras la seriedad de aquella expresión…**

**En unos segundos, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó de nuevo hacia el fuego, mostrando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas cosa que evidentemente fue notado por el otro, que soltó una risita apenas audible, aumentando el sonrojo del dragón.**

**-Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Wufei**

**-No… nada- dijo Trowa secandose los ojos- oye Wufei- puso una expresión muy seria- quiero preguntarte algo**

**Wufei lo miró un poco sorprendido por la seriedad con que le habló y luego asintió poniéndose igual de serio que él.**

**-Dime… que se siente que te besen?**

**A Wufei se le cayó la taza de café negro, derramando todo el líquido en el suelo mientras abría enormemente los ojos y no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír… no, había escuchado mal.**

**-PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTAS PREGUNTANDO TROWA!- gritó el chino poniendose de pie bastante sonrojado y alterado**

**Trowa lo miró fijamente, sin hacer ninguna expresión, antes de responder.**

**-Simplemente… curiosidad**

**El chino respiró profundamente y se sentó de nueva cuenta, molesto consigo mismo… había actuado de una manera muy vergonzosa… de nuevo, argh!. Trowa siguió observandolo hasta que el dragón tomo la palabra esta vez.**

**-Y porqué me preguntas a mi?**

**-Tu estuviste casado alguna vez, entonces, debes de saberlo- dijo simplemente**

**Wufei negó con la cabeza, mientras soltaba un suspiro triste.**

**-Es cierto, estuve casado- admitió el chino- pero jamás me bese con ella**

**Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mas, hasta que fue Trowa quien nuevamente hizo una pregunta desconcertante.**

**-Entonces, no has recibido tu primer beso?- dijo Trowa a lo que el dragón volvió a sonrojarse fuertemente- entonces, no nos han besado a ninguno…**

**-Obvio que no- murmuró bajo**

**-Entonces…- dijo Trowa con toda la simpleza de quien pregunta por el clima- vamos a besarnos**

**Wufei abrió tanto los ojos como la boca, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… definitivamente, debía de haber un error, ese no era Trowa, era un marciano venido de quien sabe donde.**

**-Estas loco- fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar antes de que Trowa moviendose a gran velocidad terminara sentado frente a él, cosa que lo sorprendio**

**Era muy rápido. En unos cuantos segundos, había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y de una manera suave junto sus labios con los de él, besándole. Esto tomó muy desprevenido al dragón que en un principio no sabía que hacer, hasta que el corazón respondió mas rápido que la neurona haciendo que este cerrara los ojos y aceptara aquel suave beso.**

**Por alguna razón extraña no podían separarse, el chino se acercó un poco mas al punto de poner, con un poco de miedo, las manos en los hombros del chico pero sin despegarse… realmente era un momento mágico… pero como en este mundo nada es perfecto…**

**-Esta lista la cena!**

**La voz de Catherine los alertó, haciendo que en cuestión de segundos estuviera cada quien sentado donde antes y con las tazas en las manos a pesar de que la taza del dragón ya no tenía ni siquiera un recuerdo de líquido en su interior. La hermana de Trowa llegó con dos platos de sopa caliente y los entregó a sus respectivos dueños.**

**-Vaya que si los dos son serios- dijo la chica sonriendo- con razón son amigos y se llevan bien**

**Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras la joven con una sonrisa de complicidad hacia su hermano se retiraba, dando las buenas noches; una vez que la espalda de Catherine hubo desaparecido tras la carpa del circo, ambos soltaron un suspiro aliviado.**

**-Creí que no la librabamos- admitió Trowa**

**Wufei siguió mirando su taza fijamente, hasta que sacó una pregunta que lo tenía confundido.**

**-Porqué?**

**Trowa lo miró durante algunos segundos y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, provocando nuevamente el sonrojo del dragón que giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, aparentemente molesto.**

**-Hmm… como decirlo- dijo- quería hacerlo**

**-Pero porqué conmigo?**

**-Tu eres el único que estaba por aquí**

**-Ah- dijo Wufei apretando un poco los puños y luego, se levantó bruscamente- me parece bien- dijo mientras el ojiverde abría un poco los ojos- estoy cansado… iré a dormir**

**Antes de que Trowa pudiera decir nada mas, el chino se había retirado aparentemente bastante herido, cosa que el chico del mechón no entendía… porqué se molestaría con algo como eso?... acaso lo había hecho mal?... siguió mirando hacia el fuego, mientras pensaba, en lo ocurrido hacia pocos minutos.**

**Qué tendría que hacer ahora?**

**…**

**TBC**


	2. Motivación

**My Eternity**

**Todo en aquel hospital estaba quieto y silencioso, como lo esta cuando las tragedias se siguen una tras otra, acabando con la vida de quienes se resguardan de la muerte ahí; ni siquiera los pasos de las enfermeras resonaban en los pasillos.**

**Un ligero movimiento, apenas visible a través de las blancas cortinas que cubrían alrededor, indico que una de las dos personas que se encontraban acostadas y en observación en aquella habitación, comenzaba a despertar muy lentamente, como si de igual manera el tiempo que lo había visto detenerse una semana antes, volviera a ponerse en curso, agarrando poco a poco su fuerza nuevamente.**

**Las máquinas que se conectaban entre si y al cuerpo del recién despertado, comenzaron a indicar de poco en poco, la actividad de la que comenzaba a ser presa su cuerpo; los signos vitales, comenzaron a moverse al tiempo de que la respiración, antes lenta y constante, cambiara a una nueva velocidad. Las imágenes del chico eran borrosas como manchones en un vidrio empañado por la lluvia… estaba algo mareado, sentía un enorme peso en los ojos y en el cuerpo, no podía moverlo para nada, como si estuviera amarrado a la cama donde se encontraba.**

**No distinguia el sitio, pero sabía que estaba acostado en una cama… al menos, eso podía deducir desde su posición; también sentía varias cosas molestas y que le irritaban alrededor del cuerpo, agujas y tubos, algunos saliendo de lugares que el jamás hubiera pensado en usar para eso.**

**Después de un rato de batallar, por fin pudo coordinar sus movimientos y arrastrar su pesado cuerpo en la cama y levantar un poco la cabeza; Trowa casi no podía distinguir nada, la luz lo lastimaba sobremanera, debido al tiempo que pasó con los ojos cerrados, pero aún así, por fin estaba despierto.**

**Sabía que le dolía todo y que era causado por los huesos fracturados que apenas estaban sanando… también recordaba que algo en llamas, había caido sobre ellos, pero el cuerpo de Wufei lo había protegido de todo daño, salvandole la vida.**

**Wufei… de pronto, su cerebro hizo conexión y abrió los ojos bastante asustado… Wufei, donde estaba?; intento levantarse un poco mas, pero la pesadez y el dolor le impedían elevarse tan siquiera un poco, ni para ver a su alrededor.**

**Después de 10 minutos, por fin su cuerpo reaccionó a las órdenes dadas, logrando incorporarse muy apenas aunque el aire se le fue y tardó varios minutos respirando agitadamente, antes de que el dolor disminuyera lo suficiente para dar una ojeada alrededor. Solo había alguien mas metido en la misma habitación que él, pero ese alguien estaba tapado por unas blancas cortinas que se mecían al suave paso de la brisa, pero no lo suficiente para permitirle ver en algo quien era la persona.**

**Aún así, parecía que el individuo en cuestión estaba muy grave, por la sombra y sonidos de varios aparatos, que podía suponer, superaban a los propios por mucho; alguien estaba en peor estado que el propio y el debía de dar gracias por poder ver la luz del día.**

**De todas formas, un algo dentro de él no le permitía apartar la mirada de aquel sitio en especial, como si algo lo llamara desde el interior escondido por las blancas telas, un algo que parecía rogarle que descubriera, que necesitaba ver.**

**Forzó a su débil cuerpo a moverse, colocando los pies en el borde de la cama y dejandose deslizar, para apoyarse por primera vez desde el accidente, en sus débiles piernas, que no soportaron el peso colocado tan repentinamente sobre ellas y llevandolo dolorosamente al piso. Trowa aguantó el sentimiento que surgió en ese momento, de gritar de dolor, en aquellos momentos, solo quería seguir aquella voz que le rogaba que siguiera; se recargó pesadamente en sus codos, para luego sostenerse en el borde de la cama y comenzar a arrastrar sus débiles piernas por el suelo.**

**No le importaba hacerlo, solo quería llegar, la imperiosa necesidad era la que lo llevaba al límite del cuerpo y de las fuerzas, hasta que en un último esfuerzo, logró apartar una de las cortinas y sostenerse de aquella cama vecina.**

**Un último esfuerzo para su cuerpo, el llegar a una silla al lado y asomarse… no le sorprendió el hecho de ver a esa persona ahí; por dentro estaba seguro de quién era y porque la llamaba tan urgentemente a llegar a su lado y quedarse.**

**La persona en aquella cama era Wufei, aunque casi no podía observarle, debido a todas las máquinas que le rodeaban, preservandole momentáneamente la vida, como a una delicada copa en una vitrina, realmente su estado era sumo delicado. De lo poco que veía, eran sus ojos los que mas llamaban su atención… eran la única parte de su cuerpo que no mostraba signos heridos o de moretones, de ningún tipo; la piel blanca y los bellos y finos rasgos, parecían resaltar en medio de todo aquello, como una pequeña luz que le decía que seguía con vida.**

**Mas aún así… aún así…**

**Trowa tomó con delicadeza la mano del chico, intentando no tocar los tubos que salían de sus muñecas y revés de la mano, no quería lastimarlo en nada… no mas de lo que ya lo había hecho. Varias vendas cubrían casi por completo su delicado cuerpo… los tubos, los aparatos… todo le indicaban lo grave que se encontraba el chico que yacía luchando por vivir.**

**Y el ojiverde, no podía mas que quedarse ahí, a su lado, tomandole la mano sin poder hacer nada… cuando había sido su culpa; si no hubiera llevado a Wufei a aquel sitio esa noche… si no hubiera conducido tan rápido… si no hubiera…**

**Pero los hubiera no existían y de estar despierto, Wufei le diría una y mil veces que aquello no era su culpa, que pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera y que sonriera, que aún seguían vivos para pasar un día mas uno al lado del otro… Que aquello era lo mas importante. Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de Trowa, mientras comenzaba a llorar… como hubiera deseado ser él quien estuviera en aquella cama, postrado y sin moverse… pero no era así y no importaba.**

**No importaba lo que sucediera… el se quedaría por siempre a su lado para cuidarlo…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(FLASHBACK):::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Trowa se preguntaba una y otra vez, qué era lo que había dicho mal, para que el chino se molestara tanto… el beso?, no, no lo creía, o Wufei lo hubiera golpeado al momento de que sus labios tocaron los de él y no lo hubiera continuado...**

**El hecho de que lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera?... eso era lo mas probable que se le ocurría, pues después de haber dicho eso, el chino había puesto una de sus expresiones mas temibles y había dado media vuelta, marchandose a dormir sin mas. Porqué le molestaría el hecho de que hubiera besado a cualquiera en ese lugar?... le gustaba?... no lo creía, no tenían casi nada de conocerse, aunque tenía que admitirse que, desde que lo había conocido, le gustaba verlo ahí, sabiendo que estaban en la misma situación.**

**Pero la verdad… lo que mas había disfrutado era ese beso… los labios del chico eran mas suaves de lo que se hubiera imaginado y su calor al apoyarse en el… no había podido detenerse en lo que había hecho, simplemente le había gustado mucho.**

**Era extraño pero así había sido… y no podía negarlo de ninguna manera; entonces… eso significaba que le gustaba Wufei Chang?... el chico que se había enfrentado a Tríese?... acaso sería cierto?... nunca había dado señales de gustarle un chico, pero esta vez no podía negarlo.**

**Y el lo había hecho enojar con una estupidez, no podía negar que lo que había dicho, seguramente había sido muy hiriente, pues lo había puesto a un nivel de cualquiera. Entonces, comenzó a reir.**

**Por supuesto que no! El no le gustaba a Wufei y definitivamente a él no le gustaba, eso era demasiado tonto incluso para siquiera pensarlo; pero una pequeña pesadez le decía que mas tonto era no admitir la verdad, por no verse mal.**

**El joven se tiró hacia atrás en el suelo y sus ojos se clavaron en las estrellas que se iluminaban por sobre su cabeza como pequeñas cómplices de aquel evento y que lo reian con cada destello que soltaban**

**Realmente no solían importarle puesto que siempre tenía tiempo de moverse en aquel manto infinito de negrura donde todo flotaba sin tener que pensar, sin meditar y sin sentir… y tal vez era ese último punto lo que ahora lo tenía pensando sobre lo que había hecho con su compañero de batallas al que ya no podía ver al haberse este retirado; no se suponía que ellos pudiesen entretenerse en cosas como las emociones puesto que terminaban por ser un problema a la hora de concentrarse en luchar y sobrevivir pero…**

**Era evidente que, a menos que todos ellos fueran Heero, los sentimientos y los pensamientos se involucraban en su día a día de una manera u otra**

**Se colocó un brazo sobre la frente para descansarlo antes de bajar los parpados e inspirar profundo, sin alcanzar el sueño**

**Creía recordar que en los archivos que había conseguido sobre el resto de pilotos cuando se obligase a saber un poco mas (y con evidente ayuda de Quatre por en medio), había aparecido el registro de que hacía varios años a Wufei le habían casado bajo las costumbres estrictas de su Clan dentro de los limites marcados para ellos en su colonia de origen; era curioso pensar que un muchacho tan joven hubiese podido estar casado a tan corta edad y que ahora se viese metido en aquel tipo de peleas**

**Aunque en parte eso explicaba también el pesado sentido del honor que tenía el otro muchacho**

**La mano que descansaba en tierra comenzó a golpetear con la punta de uno de sus dedos el suelo duro debajo suyo y entonces, asintió para sí mismo. No sabía por qué ni tenía una razón lógica para ello… pero deseaba saber un poco más.**

**Cómo era que aquel chino se había involucrado en todo y porqué no lo dejaba de una buena vez**

**Y tal vez de paso… porqué su mirada adolorida y enojada no dejaba de observarlo de forma acusadora desde el negro de su mente cuando se repetía una y otra vez que no tenía importancia en absoluto**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


End file.
